A broken Emerald
by FrolloSpaz
Summary: Hello all my Fresme Fans! I've been working on it for a long time and with a little help from a friend, its slowly made its way here! also i might mention. this is my 1st story and yes its in the form of a play. i thought it different like that. Welcome to my universe of HoND! This is based mainly around the Disney version with a hint of the french play. all owned by Victor Hugo
1. Chapter 1

A/N : This is rated M for adult stuff ^^ Hello all my Fresme Fans! this is only a small part of my story! I've been working on it for a long time and with a little help from a friend, its slowly on it way here! I'll keep you guys updated! also i might mention..this is my 1st story and yes its in the form of a play. i thought it different like that. ^^

Welcome to my universe of HoND! This is based mainly around the Disney version with a hint of the french play,inspired by "Tenchu, Assassins Creed And Devil May Cry." All characters are owned by Victor Hugo.

esme - "it's done"

clopin - "any problems?"

esme - "no it was a simple task."

clopin - "I'm glad you're ok, welcome back. So how was cergy?

esme - *walks toward a chair and sits down* "I was mostly mountains and cliffs. Not easy going on horseback. But I managed to get there."

~The Next Day~

*esme wakes up and gets dressed into her normal gypsy clothes and grabs her pouch of money and her tambourine. She earned by completing yesterdays mission. before she leaves she peeks out to see if the coast is clear and she see's nobody and opens the door to the outside and leaves. esme arrives at a food stand and buys a loaf of bread and a slice of cheese. As she walks over to one of her favorite performing spots she eats. When she arrives she pulls out her tambourine and begins to dance. ~30 minutes later~ she managed to make 5 bronze and 3 silver. Deciding to take a break from her dancing she puts her tambourine down on the ground and counts her earnings.*

frollo - "Esmeralda?"

*esme looks up and see frollo standing in front of her.*

esme - *smiling* "hey. What brings you here?"

frollo - "just making my rounds as usual. i noticed you haven't been around for the last few days. have you been ill?" *with a concerned look in his face*

*esme hates to lie but she didn't think she would have run into frollo today. She knew what she had to do.*

esme - "yes. i got a little bit of food poisoning. But I am well now." *still smiling*

frollo - *with a more relaxed look on his face* "I'm glad you are better. How much have you made today?"

esme- *trying not to look surprised, _"has he been watching me all this time?"_*she pushed the thought to the back of her mind. Looking into the pouch, she sees the 5 bronze and 3 silver coins.* "enough to buy some food tonight." *looking back up at him*

frollo - "here" *he reaches into his robe and pulls out a few gold coins. Reaching for her free hand he places them in her hand and closes it. He then places his other hand on top of hers and looks at her* "something extra for you, consider it a gift." *smiling at her*

esme - *she was in complete amazement at what just happened. Looking up at him, they locked eyes for a moment. she smiled and at the same time was speechless, all that came to her mind was "thank you" still holding on to her hand they felt warm and soft. Even though it's been a few days she still forgot how his touch felt. Her heart started to melt. She felt her face go red.*

frollo - *he continued to look at her and hold her hand. He saw her face begin to turn red. His smile widened. "I must be getting back now Esmeralda." letting go of her hand slowly. "Try not to get into any trouble today ok?" saying in a joking manner*

esme - *she didn't want him to let go of her. Smiling, "no promises but I'll try hehe." *he turned from her smiling, as he was about to walk away "wait." he stopped, he didn't completely turn but he just turned his head.*

frollo - "yes?"

esme - "can I see you again? I mean can I see you tonight? *trying not to sound to eager.* he waited a moment then turned to face her.*

frollo - *slightly smiling* "if you wish." *walking a little closer toward her. Looking into her emerald eyes he knew what she meant.*

esme - *blushing now.* she panicked and looked downward from his gaze. She knew she was red as a tomato by now. She managed a smile and looked up to meet his gaze again. "ok." she had a feeling he knew what she meant. She began to feel her heart rate increase. Those feelings started to stir within her. She tried to do her best to control them but it didn't help that he was right in front of her. She looked downward again. He touched her cheek then moved his hand under her chin raising it up.

frollo - "no need to feel so embarrassed my dear." *he said while smiling he looked up and around making sure no one was watching. He then looked back at esme.* "back here. Follow me." *he said while looking up again*

esme - *she also looked around and said "ok."*

*he backed away from her and walking toward a dark narrow alley way. esme soon followed, making sure she wasn't being watched. She then entered the alley, as soon she turned the corner he grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall. He pressed himself against her small frame. She moaned while moving her head back on the wall.*

frollo - "I've missed you." *pressing his lips to hers. While lifting her up, pressing her against the wall. At first it started nice and slow but within a matter of moments it became more passionate. Both of their tongues fighting for dominance, she took off his chaperon hat and dropped it to the ground; she ran her hands through his silky silver hair. Something she always wanted to do. His hair was so smooth; she ran her fingers through it, while he continued to kiss her more and more passionately. she needed to breath, she lifted her head up and he took advantage of her neck kissing and slightly nibbling and sucking it. this caused her to moan with great pleasure. Her breathing became more and more like pants. They were both lost in ecstasy. Before she knew it he was moving his hands all over her body. Touching and feeling as much as she would allow him to. by this time she felt him between her legs. She knew if she didn't stop him he would have her then and there.*

esme - *panting like crazy* "frollo...please..Stop. Not yet, not here." he still was kissing her neck and chest, moving back and forth between the two places. "Please Claude!" as soon as she said his first name he stopped, Looking into her beautiful green eyes of hers with a look of surprise on his face.

frollo - "you said my first name, you never said my first name before."

esme - "yes, I did." *she had the same look as he did. They stood there motionless for a moment. Then he slowly put her down back down on the ground. Both still trying to catch their breath, she smoothed out her skirt and bent down to pick up his hat. But before she handed it to him, she placed it on her head. "What do you think? Does it suit me?" this caused him to laugh a little.

frollo - *with a smile across his face, moving back in front of her* "yes my dear it does quite well. Now can i please have it back?"

esme - *also smiling* "awwww your know fun." with a joking tone.

frollo - "yes yes i know but the _real_fun won't start till tonight." *placing his hat back on his head. With a huge smile on his face.*

*esme felt her face go red again. Once again she was speechless. she hated when that happened!*

still standing in front of her but slightly moving closer again, he looked once again into her eyes. Bending toward her face to claim her lips again, their lips met again but this time it didn't get out of hand. it was filled with sweet passion. After a few moments he broke the kiss and embarrassed her in his arms. he needed to get back before anyone got suspicious. "i need to go esme, i will see you tonight my love. Don't worry."

esme - "ok." *smiling again* "not if I see you first." with that said she turned from him and walked out the alley back to gather up her makings along with her goat.

*It was late afternoon when esme decided to head back to the court of miracles. She always enjoyed the walk back home. The wind almost always blowing through her hair she could feel soft dirt on her feet. Of course her being a free spirit she couldn't help but dance and twirl some of the way home. As she passed a local stable her mood became sour at the sight of Captain Phoebus walking toward her.*

esme - "I thought there was a foul smell in the air." *glaring at him as she spoke*

phoebus - "Now now Esmeralda that's no way to talk to a captain. Besides I wanted to talk to you." *smirking at her*

esme - *with disgust in her voice* "What could you possibly have to say to me _captain?_"

phoebus - *now with a smug look on his face* "I was looking for some entertainment and you look like you could provide it." *creeping towards her*

esme - "aw, whats the matter? Kicked out of the bordello?" *crossing her arms*

phoebus - *now standing uncomfortably to close to her, his face twisted into a scowl* "now you listen here you gypsy wrench!" *grabbing her arms tightly pulling her closer*

*esme spins her for arm and pulls back just enough to grasp his thumb forcing his arm back and pushing forward inflicting a massive amount of pain.*

*phoebus attacks with his right hand with a right cross at esme. she lets go of his hand, she ducks, spinning him around by pushing his right shoulder as his back is now turned to her she kicks out a knee, landing on the ground kneeing facing away from her.*

esme - "just remember captain when you go home tonight this _wrench_ put you on _your_knees." *as she said that a stable hand yelled out* "what's going on here?" *esme looked up and immediately took off.*

phoebus - *now back at on his feet, yelling at her as she ran * "thats right gypsy run! im going to very soon take something VERYimportant to you!"

*esme has reached the the court of miracles, angry at the events that just took place. Heading straight toward her hidden training spot, throwing her earnings down, she immediately begins assaulting her training bag. Starting with a left straight followed by a right straight alternating at a blinding speed.*

choplin - *leaning on the door frame, arms crossed* "I detect some anger here." saying in a sarcastic tone. Before he knew what happened a lock of his hair fell on his right shoulder. Looking to his right he sees one of her daggers vibrating in the wall. *his arms still crossed*

*esme now tired to the point of exhaustion because she has been venting her anger, she falls on her bag panting.*

clopin *reaching for the dagger, he pulls it out with his right hand and at the same time brushes off the locks of hair off his shoulder. As he approaches her his moments smooth and calculated he wastes no movement. "whats bothering you? Something must have happened today."

esme - "everything was fine until that pig of a captainshowed up and started tormenting me. i had no choice but to defend myself. i had him on the ground when a stable hand showed up. That's when i ran off.

clopin - "are you alright?"

esme - "yes im fine, i just needed to hit something. And now clopin, i need to collect myself and do some stretches."

clopin - "alright esme, sounds like you need your space." *just before he walks out the door he stops and turns to face esme, with a huge smile on his face he throws he throws her dagger up towards the ceiling landing on a high beam, turning from her walking out the door, "good luck getting your dagger down." he said while laughing.

*esme looked up where her dagger was, she smiles and says "man i hate him sometimes." sighing she begins to stack boxes and crates just high enough to reach a crevice in the wall and climb up from there to the beam. It didn't help that it was stuck in the middle either. using both hands she pulls herself upon the beam, keeping her balance she walks the width of the beam, crouching in the middle, she lays down on her stomach and reaches down for the dagger. Pulling it out. "gotcha." back on the ground, she puts her dagger on the table and begins her stretching. Starting in an upright position, esme begins to inhale and bends straight forward touching the ground in front of her. Her feet now spread shoulder width apart, she exhales. Back up straight again she inhales and with her feet in the same position, she leans to her right, then her left exhaling. Then back forward once more. Once again in the upright position, esme shifts her weight to her weight onto her right foot and then she lifts her left heel towards her back till she grabs hold of it with her left hand and bends forward holding the position for a few moments then relaxes her body back to a standing position. She then goes to a cartwheel but instead holds a handstand. Keeping her balance for a few moments she bends her waist down and lands on her feet. "that's enough of that." walking over to the corner where her money was laying now scattered because she threw it down, she picked up the coins and puts them back in the pouch. Collecting her dagger, she leaves the room. Heading back to her tent she enters and puts her money and dagger down near her cot. Laying down now she shuts her eyes and falls asleep. ~2 hours later~ esme is awaken by rustlings sound, she opens her eyes to see clopin messing with a puppet trying to get a hand sewed on correctly. Rubbing her eyes esme sits up and asks with a joking tone "having problems?"

clopin - *smirking* "is it that obvious esme?" with a sarcastic tone

esme - *smiling* " it looks like it from here, what time is it?"

clopin - *continuing to sew the arm on* " I'd say it's around 9pm. why? Got a date? *laughing now*

esme - *eyes widening* "how could have i forgotten? i need to go!" immediately jumping up and grabbing her cloak, putting it on. Heading for the flap clopin grabs her arm.

clopin - "where are you headed off to esme?" with a concerned look on his face.

esme - *turning to look clopin in the eyes* "do you trust me clopin?"

clopin - *keeping his face the same and before* "of course esme! You know that. What's going on?"

esme - "ok, i need you to trust me. I'm ok clopin, don't worry. i will be back, i promise. But I'm not too sure when though. But I willbe back.

clopin - "I don't understand esme but i will trust your judgment in whatever you are about to do." *releasing his grip on her arm, then embracing her with a giant hug.* "be careful esme, I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you."

esme - *hugging him tightly* "i will be. Bye clopin, see you soon." *letting go, esme heads for the front door of the court of miracles.*

*esme arrives at the palace of justice; peering at an open window she sees a warm glow. Spooked she hides from an oncoming patrol of guards. After they pass, she sneaks her way to the back door. Looking to her left and right making sure the coast was clear, she slowly pushes on the door and it opens to a large room with one candle lit on a nearby table. Standing still at the door way she takes a few moments for her eyes to a just to the darkness looking around she see's she's in a kitchen. Walking toward the table she picks up the candle after that she sees another door that is partly open, walking towards it she slowly pushes it open revealing a very large entry way with a large stairway to the second floor. _"Whoa this place is huge! I wonder how many rooms there are."_ Thinking to herself in amazement. She could not really see the décor of the place due to it being so dark but what was visible by the candles leading up the stairs to the second floor there were paintings of all sizes on the walls. "_I never thought frollo one for the arts but he is full of surprises_." Thinking to herself again. Smiling, she begins to head up the big staircase following the candles as she reached the top step she faintly heard a noise in front of her. She stopped. She couldn't see anything in the dark hallway in front of her. Slowly she started to walk the hallway. She passed door after door. "How many doors are there in this place?" saying under her breath. "You never know who might show up my dear." She stopped dead in her tracks. The voice came from behind her. Next thing she felt was hands wrap around her small waist, he was right behind her. Her breathing became uneven. She tried to straighten herself up but it didn't help that he was nipping her neck. She couldn't help but let out a small moan. Pulling her against him tighter, he whispered in her ear "Esme…mine at last." His words purred into her ear. She couldn't help but smile at what he said. She turned to face him placing her hands on his black velvet robe, pulling her close again. She looked up and smiled at him. He bent down to claim her lips; she pushed up on her feet and met his lips. Just like it was earlier that day, filled with raw passion. Those feelings returned again. At that moment she needed him just as bad as he needed her. He then inserted his tongue which drove her crazy! She pressed herself harder against him. This pleased him greatly. Reaching up she pulled off his chaperon hat again and dropped it on the ground. Now running her hands through his smooth silky silver hair, his hands trailed her back. Breaking the kiss, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his champers. She nestled her head on his chest. She loved the heat coming off his body. The feel of his robe against her face, she felt safe with him, Safe in his arms. It amazed her that he had no trouble carrying her. She knew she wasn't fat or big but he acted like it was no big deal. Reaching a big door, he gently put her down and opened the door. Picking her up again, he walked them into his large chamber. The door shut behind them. He gently laid her on his bed; she placed her head on one of his pillows. Looking at him, she smiles. He smiles lovingly back at her. Sitting on the bed leaning across her legs, he begins to touch her ankle. Slowly following the curves of her body stopping in between her breasts, her breathing increased. As he began to unhook her cloak revealing her everyday clothes, still smiling he begins to unbutton her blouse. Button by button enjoying her reaction as he got to the last one he undoes it. Opening her blouse revealing her round breasts, she lets out small moans as he began to caress each one. Giving his reputation she never thought him to be so gentle but this proved her wrong. His touch was driving her wild. Stopping he backed away from her and began to remove his black robe. Tossing it to the ground leaving nothing but his white shirt and black hose, crawling up to her not quite at face level running his hands underneath her back lifting her up a little he began to kiss her chest. She moaned again tilting her head back. He slipped off her blouse and trailed her back. Laying her back down, he was at eye level with her. Staring into her emerald eyes he kissed her. His tongue found her soft spots which once again made her moan with great pleasure. She placed both of her hands on his chest and began to feel around his body. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt she pulled it up over his head. She was amazed at how great he looked for a man of his age he was quite fit! Dropping his shirt on the floor she began to feel around his stomach with a look of desire on her face, he smiled and then moved one of his hands down to her skirt. Feeling around for the buttons he found them and unbuttoned them all the while kissing her. After undoing a couple he broke the kiss and with his other hand slowly began taking it off. Exposing her body completely to him, he marveled at her bronze skin. Trailing again around her curves feeling her stomach, he began kissing her stomach slowly moving down between her legs. His tongue darted inside her, she moaned with great pleasure. She thought she would go insane if he kept going. She started bucking her hips wanting more, but he stopped and started to remove his black hose, and dropping them on the floor. Back at her face he kissed her hard. He knew what she wanted. She wiggled herself to his hips. She gave him I dare you look. Smirking, he slowly pushed himself into her. She gasped when he entered her. She never felt pain like this. She didn't move because it was that intense. He slowly moved between her. She dug her nails into his back, causing him to moan against her. Looking at her face he saw tears almost fall, he leaned down and whispered into her ear "am I hurting you?" still moving but slowing down even more. Esme trying not to cry "no, please don't stop." Kissing her again to comfort her and placing a hand to her face "I know it hurts but it will pass. I promise." She slowly became less tense and started to relax more and more with each of his movements. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved along with him. When he felt it safe he moved faster causing her to moan louder and louder. He felt her walls start to tighten, they were both so close. With two more movements she cried out his name gripping his back as hard as she could, causing him to cry out in pure ecstasy. He then lifted her up embracing her in his arms. Holding her tightly after a few moments they managed to catch their breath and he cuddled up to her placing his hand on her waist holding her close as they both drifted into a deep sleep.

As the sun crept into the room, the warmth of the morning filled the air. Peering at the ceiling esme awakes with an overwhelming since of joy. Recalling the events of the previous night she begins to giggle. Turning her head she sees Frollo still asleep next to her. Smiling still esme turns on her right side, as esme was about to fall back asleep, she felt arms creep around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Frollo - *holding esme close to him. He whispers in her ear. "Good morning my dear, how did you sleep?"

Esme - *still smiling* "obviously well." With a hint of sarcasm in her voice, followed by more giggling.

Frollo – "my my sarcasm this early in the morning? Looks like im going to have to teach you some proper respect when addressing your superior."

Esme - *feeling quiet daring* "ohhh I'm so scared. Laughing at him.

Frollo - *surprised by her words, he flips her on top of him holding her close to his face. Smirking, "you were saying my dear?"

Esme - *giggling* "I believe you heard me sir.

As soon as she said that, he frollo immediately kissed her. His hands started trailing her back.

Esme- *breaking the kiss* "Ready again?" *starring into his granite eyes smiling*

*smirking, he rolls back on top of her and they continue into another blissful intimate event. afterwards she was laying on his right side with her arm across his chest and her head on his shoulder. He didn't want to leave her at all But they day was beginning and he had his duties. The thought made him frown. He looked down at her, she looked like and angel laying next to him smiling as she traced her hand around his chest. This made him smile again.*

Frollo- "esme"

esme- "hm?" *still tracing her hand on his chest.*

Frollo- "as much as i hate to leave, I've got a city to run."

esme- "I know." *smiling still*

*They both laid there for a few more minutes and he eventually got up and began dressing himself. She sat on his bed watching him. He looked at her, she was just absolutely beautiful. Her raven hair down and around her shoulders with that perfect smile. She then got up and started dressing herself, after a few minutes they were both dressed and he walked her down the stairs to the door. As she was about to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her close and kissed her one last time before letting her walk out the door, smiling.

~Two Months later~


	2. Chapter 2

Moving forward things grow, things live, and things die. Esme and Claude begin to build a secret life. However, rumors began to grow about the judge's behavior. Some think there is a woman; others say he's going mad. Being a pious man, he hears rumors all the time. It thinks nothing of it over the next few months despite hearing their rumors they continue to see each other.  
In Esme s life. People around here began to notice subtle change is, such as her favorable attitude towards the cities leadership in which cause a stir in the Gypsies community. Her works steadily continues challenge and raise her skills with every assignment over the course of their relationship esme calls deeper in deeper in love with Frollo.

*meanwhile a record of miracles esme is taking a walk through the court and notices several children running past her, heading to the Main stage, She sees clopin putting on a puppet show, smiling she walks over to where the children are sitting and joins them. All of a sudden someone whispers in her ear*

Clopin- enjoying the show?

Esme- *slightly startled* there are only two people that have ever snuck up on me. One I let, and you're in the other. How can you be here, who's controlling the puppets?

Clopin- *in a serious tone* I am

Esme- but you are here

Clopin- I m the gypsy king esme, and don't doubt my skills. It will be embarrassing for the both of us.

Esme- have you been spying on me clopin? *at the same time, a small ball rolls to esmes foot. She picks it up and throws it back to a group of children.*

Clopin- not spying, just showing concern. You disappear one night and end up at the last place I'd ever see you going into. It doesn't take a scholar to figure it out.

Esme- clo-

Clopin- stop. It's your life esme, not mine. You decide what you want for yourself. However you re walking a thin line, the haves and the have-nots don't mix well as a rule.

Esme- you better than anyone I know rules can be broken.

Clopin- *chuckling, he looks at the stage* oh! That's my cue. Guess I got to go and I'm sure you have places to be people to do and things to see.

Esme- *as she turns her head to respond. He has already gone, smiling, she whispers not funny clopin. Standing back that she walks away as children's laughter fades in the background.

*night falls on Paris, a hooded figure makes its way to the Palace of Justice, while sneaking around is no longer necessary esme still prefers to keep her identity secret, timing her approach esme makes sure she only encounters one guard she recognizes him as Victor. Someone she has befriended over the past months. esme makes a bird call to signal that it is her victor recognizes the sound and nods his head and signals to her the coast is clear. esme comes out of the bushes and walks up the path to Victor. Stopping for a chat*

*Victor- good evening esme and how is it that you always manage to show up when Steve is on parameter sweep.

Esme- *smiling* it's all in the timing

Victor- I'm willing to wager yours is precise. *smiling back*

*now walking past Victor, esme starts to walk towards the front door, and it stopped by Victor again to tell her that frollo is not in the Palace. But in this stable, curiosity is piqued. She walks away in the direction of the palace stables. Moments later esme reaches the stables, a small building with three stalls, which held two horses, but one was empty. Walking up to the brown horse. She strokes its face, smiling you were a beautiful one still stroking the horse's face esme faintly begins to hear horses hoves with each step they become louder and louder. Then was brought to a halt, turning away from the horse, esme sees frollo on a Black stallion.

Esme- *giving a inquisitive look* what's bothering you?

Frollo- what do you mean?

Esme- you only go riding at night when something is bothering you. Frollo- nothing is bothering me, but a question is weighing heavy on my mind for some time now. Esme- *walking to the side of his horse, and a she reaches up and pets the giant beasts mane smiling still as beautiful as ever. Frollo- *smiling back* care to join me esme? Esme- sure. *Frollo stretches out his right-hand grabbing her left, pulling her up at the same time. She hoists herself up, and lands sidesaddle in front of him. Esme places both hands on the saddle horn, gripping it tightly. Frollo nudges the stallion, and he immediately begins to move forward at a slow trot as the horse got its rhythm speed picked up and their trot became a gallop. Their ride takes them outside of his property to a road following the road their gallop takes them to Notre Dame bridge pulling on the reins frollo slows the stallion down to a halt. They both look at the river. She looks at the South while he stares at the North.*  
Esme- the water looks so still. Frollo- still waters run deep. *esme smiles, leaning back, she rests her head on his right shoulder, turning his head he kissed her temple esme leans into his kiss, and it looks up smiling, looking back at her frollo leans down and kisses her frollo moves his hands around esme s waist and holds her tightly. Still holding onto his beloved gypsy frollo slips one hand, away from her and reaches into his right pocket searching. He does not find what he thought was there.*  
Frollo- *breaking the kiss* we need to get back. Esme-*smiling her head still on his shoulder* all right. *arriving back at this stable esme dismounts and brushes off her clothes frollo soon follows after her leading is horse into the empty stall frollo begins to take off the reins and hang them on a nearby hook walking to its side frollo un-hooks saddle buckle and lifts it off and puts it on the side of the stall wall separating the other horses esme walks over towards the door can I brush him? Sure she walks over to frollos side and takes the brush and gently brushes the stallion's coat, and then the mane, continuing on the opposite side you seem to know what you are doing in taking care of a horse. Looking at frollo I've brushed here before. Both chuckle. They walk side by side towards the Palace heading in the back door and make their way to his chambers frollo sweeps. The room looking for a small box as esme says I'll start the fire while frollo continues to search for a small box. The fire catches the blaze and lights up the room, standing up esme starts to sway and twirl around in front of the fireplace, noticing her movements frollo stops and watches esme move along with the flames smiling. He continues to watch his gypsy dance, looking over he notices a small box on the shelf just behind her, moving closer towards her. He grabs her waist and begins to move with their heat maneuvers himself to grab the box as she turns in the opposite direction after a few moments esme stops and smiles.  
Frollo- Frollo- you re the most beautiful woman and all of pairs. Esme- *blushes while smiling* thank you. Frollo- *holding her close to him. He whispers into her ear. I love you Esmeralda *esme wraps her arms around his waist, holding him tightly burring her head in his velvet black robe. I love you Claude. Frollo- Esmeralda, *he backs away from her and gets down on one knee. He presents the small box and opens it reveling a big green emerald stone. Will you marry me? *esmes gasps and puts a hand to her face. She immediately smiles and looks frollo directly in the eyes. Oh Claude yes! Yes! A million times yes! while shaking her head up and down with tears in her eyes. Frollo immediately stood and embraced her again in his arms. Oh Esmeralda. Putting both hands on her face he covers her with kisses. Picking her up again he carries her to his bed. Just shy of his bed she climbs down, wrapping her arms around his neck, esme kisses him with exuberance, esme places her left hip parallel to his right hip, using her body as leverage esme tosses him on the bed with a startled look on his face frollo was about to respond. But esme was already on top of him, grinning like a Cheshire cat, frollo returns the grin, esme bends down and passionately kisses him, they continue, while groping and stroking each other s bodies esme reaches down and takes off his right then left glove, as she is grinding her hips on his, frollo reaches up and unbuttons her blouse taking it off, then sits up kissing her breasts. Running small circles around her nipples with his tongue, esme s body shivers with pleasure. Reaching down into his pants, she grabs him, stroking him again and again. Letting go of him esme takes his shirt off. Frollo then lays back down, esme kisses his chest moving slowly downward until she removes his pants. Esme wraps her lips around the head of his member and plays with it like a piece of candy. Frollo begins to moan with great pleasure, running his hands through her raven hair, esme looks up and locks eyes with him I ve never wanted anyone or anything more than I want you right now. Frollo says short of breath. As esme continues to look deep into his eyes she stops and responds good. Because you have me. Esme crawls up to face level and they kiss, esme rolls him over her, frollo raises her right knee and enters her. Finding a rhythm the two lovers synchronizes their motion, moving in an even flow there pace steady and passionate. As esme s body tense up, he stops, moving out of her he smiles coyly, her eyes beg him to continue. He begins to move downward, he teases her by kissing her inner thighs. He slowly licks her, pushing her sensations further and further towards climax. As esme continues to moan in pleasure, he gently bites her clit, bringing her a short burst of pain followed by the pleasure of his soothing touch, they continue pleasing each other, frollo kisses his way up to her stomach to her breasts and finally kissing esme deeply. He once again maneuvers back inside of her. They begin their dance of thrusts and motion. Their motions become more and more intense esme soft moans turns into screams , their actions continue to build untiol they conclude in a crescendo of pure ecstasy. Frollo embraces esme, his warmth comforting her just as esme drifts into sleep, she hears frollo say Je T aime Esmeralda. Smiling esme says I love you more.

This sounds of mourning, crawl into frollos ear. The chirping of mourning birds is harshly interrupted by esmes vomiting out the window opening its eyes to see her hunched over the window esme straightens up wipes her mouth. Turning to frollo, I hope I didn't hit anybody. Grinning are you alright? a smiling esme says yeah I think so but, I ve been throwing up for the past couple days I m sure it will pass. Frollo frowns i hope so. Esme looks down at her emerald ring staring at it she smiles I don t want to go Claude but this is news that I need to share with my family. Frollo nods I understand. I have business to attend to myself. Frollo gets dressed embracing one last time. I will see you tonight my dear. Smiling ear to ear esme states you couldn t stop me if you tried. 


	3. Chapter 3

*several days later, inside the council room, phoebus addresses the council members*  
Phoebus- this atrocious act will not go unpunished. I will make my mission to find the perpetrator and bring them to justice. While Minister frollo and I didn't see eye to eye be both shared a mutual respect and admiration for justice. His death hurts us all, but we cannot let the pain overshadow our responsibilities. In order to maintain the stability of Paris I will have to assume control. Until such reluctance, and accept a temporary leadership time as our king, assigns a proper replacement. *The council members look at each other with.*  
Pierre- has a messenger been dispatched? Phoebus- yes of course that was one of my first actions upon learning of dear frollos death.

~later that day at Notre Dame Cathedral~

*A house of worship lays empty except for one coffin. A short misshapen figure comes down from the bell tower and enters through the side door to the church to figure makes its way towards the stage and the coffin of the only father he has ever known. As he takes one more step, a soft voice comes from the back pew.*

Esme- hello Quasimodo. *he slowly turns around to see a hood partly concealing raven black hair sitting at the back of the church.*  
Quasi- Esmeralda! *runs toward her, esme stands up, Quasi hugs her tightly esme begins to rub her hand on the back of his head as he begins to sob*

Esme- there, there quasi. It will be okay.

Quasi- why? *the only word that escapes him*

Esme- I don't know quasi. Sometimes we lose the people we love. ~in the back of her mind~ and sometimes they are taken from us continuing to comfort him. He is in a better place. *just then, the archdeacon approaches them, placing his hands on quasi s shoulder*

Ad- Quasimodo. It's almost time to ring the bells for the afternoon service. Quasi-*slowly releases esme and turns to the deacon* can I stay?

Ad- it's not that you can't stay. You have responsibilities that must be kept.

Quasi-*in a quiet tone with a gentle smile quasi looks at the deacon one last time I understand.

*as quasi was walking away esme, grabs his arm and pulls him back towards her for one last embrace. Esme, slowly, lets go and watch qausi go back to the bell tower.

Ad- do you seek to spill more blood. My child?

Esme-*slowly turning her head* no father. I am to set things right.

Ad- it is not for you to decide what is right at us for our Lord to do.

Esme-*whips around and gets directly in the deacons face and says with fire in her eyes with all due respect, father. I'll let them judge what I do from this point forward. Esme turns around and looks at his coffin. One last time, and storms out of the church.

esme arrives at the court of miracles, heading straight for clopin s tent polling the flap back esme sees clopin eating before he can say a word*

Esme- I need your help. There are skills that I lack, that i need you to teach them to me. No questions asked.

Clopin- *as the spoon of porridge, goes back into its bowl Clopin stares into esmes eyes* hello to you to share. I have 15 minutes.

*in a familiar hidden room in a court of miracles, teacher and student push each other's limits. Their training progress from the basics of speed and strength to advanced tactical analysis. They go from simple sparring to weapon combat. In one such weapons session clopin wields his broad-sword teaching esme how to respond to the powerful attacks from such a weapon. A lesson on blocking overhead attacks comes at a steep price as esme s twin blades break, while blocking.

Esme- *eyes widen in shock esme yells DAMNIT CLOPIN!

Clopin- well I wasn't expecting that to happen *just as surprised as esme, clopin looks at the blade shards on the ground and looks at esme* do you need better blades? Or learn how to block better?

Esme-*smirking* very funny. And yes I do need better blades.

Clopin-*turns from esme and walks towards the door I think there is something we can do about that. I ll be back later, relax till I get back. Opens the door and leaves* ~Several hours later~ clopin returns with a medium-size mahogany box as he kneels down. He opens the box, revealing to twin blades, motioning esme to come closer. He picks one up them up and hands it to her. That one is Ebony fill the grooves on the hilt? Ebony is specifically designed for the left hand as esme plays with a blade balance she notices. The blades contours and deep black handle, clopin hands esme. The second blade. That one is Ivory specifically made for the right-hand. Again esme balances the blade and admirers the opposing color of Ivory. Esme holds each blade parallel in front of her, esme sees in grading of names on both blades written in French. E bene and Ivoire.

Clopin-* now standing in front of her* those two blades were made for speed, quick attacks, but are not very high on the defensive end, unless you use them together. Esme continues to adjust and look over her new weapons, as clopin continues to speak, alternating and manipulating his voice abruptly clopin asks where am I?

Esme- What do you me-? Stopping midsentence esme realizes he's no longer in front of her hearing a familiar chuckle she looks up and sees him sitting on a support beam eyes wide open in shock clopin! How! When!

Clopin-*dropping down to the floor* I'll very good questions my dear. I've been thinking about this since you have decided to pursue this endeavor. You will need every skill that I can teach you what I just did is called cadence esme repeats the new word. As she sits on the floor and crosses her legs as clopin continues to lecture her walking as he talks. It's the manipulation of your breath, voice, and actions. Everything has to be controlled and performed in a exact rhythm for this to work. This skill doesn't make you invisible. It just puts your opponent any kind of trance that prevents them from focusing on you. This will take a while for you to learn, as it did me. If you're going to learn this lets get started. *over the next few days, the mental and physical training intensify more mastering the new skill and handling new weapons proved taxing to esme, however her will, would not be broken.*

Esme-* at the closing of the third day, esme gain some control over her new skill heard new skill painting and out of breath she sheathes her weapons and looks at clopin. thank-

Clopin-*raises one hand* don't bother we both know that the only way I could stop you in by killing you. Walking closer to esme replaces one hand gently on her shoulder I love you as a sister. But inevitably, everyone asked to stand on their own. With a laugh. He pushes her away. Besides, nobody wants to see two highly trained assassins engage in a life or death battle that could potentially level half the city of paris to the ground . or do they?

Esme- clopin why are you staring at that wall?

Clopin- *turning back to her. He point at the wall with his thumb* oh this fourth wall? No reason. With a big grin. He walks back to her hugs her, and leaves.

*famished dirty and exhausted esme gathered what little strength she has and hobbles to her tent. Esme lays down her head and closes her eyes .opening her eyes she finds herself in a formal ball, a green dress adorns her body as she looks down her ring sparkles and shines bringing a smile to her face, raising her head esme sees frollo standing in front of her and black formalwear, her fianc looks more dashing than any storybook hero. Smiling at her, he reaches for her hand and walks her to the dance floor. They begin to dance and music sways and carries the back-and-forth like ocean waves as the lights continues to sparkle and shine esme draws him closer to her, putting her head on his chest. The rhythm of the music changes to a fast thumping Gallup to her surprise. She is at his back while they ride through familiar fields on a black steed. Off in the distance, a bright orange flame comes closer and closer. They soon arrive at a campfire esme dismounts and instead of landing on soft grass. She looks down and sees she is standing on a wooden floor, looking up she sees him poking the fireplace. esme rushes to him and embraces him from behind. esme spins around behind her looks at the flames and begins to dance. She turns around to phoebus pulling a knife from frollos chest. The screen is never heard has esme wakes up in a pool of sweat wakes up in a pool of sweat, groggy esme emerges from her tent. She sees people returning to the court of miracles from their daily labors. Have I really been asleep for an entire day? As fast as lightning, the memories flood back to her, remembering his body. The blood and the pain, the god-awful pain it doesn't matter anyway. I'm putting a end to this once and for all. _

*At the Palace of Justice, one week later it more to be considered the darkest night of the year with no moon might darkness covers the land in the Palace of Justice acting Minister phoebus basks in his seat of power at the same time. A shadow begins to move and creep up the vines that line the outer wall of the Palace. Controlled and smooth movements produce little sound. Esme climbs up the wall with one goal in mind, the death of phoebus.. Continuing her climb esme makes one mistake as she sees a pebble falling down, her heart races eyes widen. The pebble hits the guard shoulder, and he hushed whisper damnit the guard turns and instantly looks up, victor locks eyes with esme with a faint nod. He turns to the other guard and says isn't it time for the perimeter sweep? The second guard agrees and begins to walk away esme smiles only lasting a second conveying. Thanks, above her esme hears ramblings of her target.

Phoebus-*flailing about, he spills some wine on the floor, while ranting you festering old fool. Did you really think you would last? I bowed and fetched for you, like a good dog. Until this dog decided to bite you re hand. As you burn in the bowels of hell know that I took your place, position, your power. I took everything from you!

Esme-*crouching on the window seal esme says in a cold angry tone not everything.

Phoebus-*wide-eyed. He turned around to the window and says ahh well! If it isn't La Esmeralda! What do I owe this lovely visit? I was wondering when you would show your face again. It's been a whole week. *With a sanctimonious tone*

Esme-*hopping down from the windowsill* oh I've been busy. esme moves in the same fashion as her teacher calculated smooth and seamlessly, her emotions are almost hidden by her words you see phoebus. I've learned a lot over the last week. esme continues to manipulate the cadence in her speech so heard movements remain undetected. I've learned that the people have access to military uniforms. Even fewer from that list have access to the Palace of Justice and out of those can you venture to guess how many are fair-haired? Before he could reply esme puts her clinched left fist in front of him releasing the locks of hair. I believe these are yours. phoebus surprise doesn't last long as esme's right fist goes across his jaw.

Phoebus-*stumbling back. He draws his sword* how have your head for this!

*esme pulls back and draws ebony and ivory. Her left arm extended her right close to her chest, esme takes her fighting stance. They both rush at each other. Phoebus takes a side swing esme ducks and thrusts at his chest and dagger bounces off his armor. With no effect, as phoebus comes around for a return swing esme backflips away. She lands and assesses that a direct hit won't work, till his armor is removed. phoebus Chargers straight towards her with his sword. She deflects his attack with one dagger while swiping at his sides with the other. Her graceful movements place her directly behind him, phoebus mule kicks her causing esme to fall back landing on her back, rolling with the added momentum to the other side of the room phoebus turns around before is making get her bearings, tackling her into the hallway as they fall esme makes her second strike at his side. phoebus now on top of her esme lands a series of punches, to his face. Stunning him, she rolls them to the right, away from her is back to the stairs. Both fighters rise to their feet, sluggishly both panting trying to catch their breath. They stare at each other intently. esme rushes towards phoebus jumps and lands a straight kick to his chest, forcing him further back.

Esme-*thinking to herself* this is taking too long. I need to finish removing his armor. Just then phoebus takes a swing at her, ducking esme rises and lands an uppercut to his jaw. Staggering further back phoebus teeters closer to the stairwell, esme sheathes her weapons and grabs a nearby torch and flings it at him. He raises his forearms to shield its face. However, the gantlets do not provide enough protection from the shower of embers onto his face, causing him to flail uncontrollably crying out in pain. At that moment esme rushes him knocking him down a flight of stairs.  
Esme-*watching them fall esme tries to catch her breath, thinking to herself again I've got to get the chest plate off. So I can end this. *watching from the top of the stairs as he crashes to the floor esme un-sheathes her daggers and cautiously walks down the stairs, kicking his sword to the lower level. As much as I hate to you, I don't want you to have an excuse when you die.

Phoebus- *as the sword lands at his feet, his shaking hand picks it up this isn't a excuse gypsy, this is the last mistake. You'll ever make. With every step down esme makes phoebus take one back until they are on even ground. They lunge at each other and continue their battle every swipe, every cut, every thrust, brings the Battle closer to an end. phoebus takes another swing at her she avoids it sprints behind and makes her last two cuts on his shoulders, immediately phoebus turns and grabs esme by her hair and yanks her to the ground. Raising his sword above his head for one final strike as a swing comes down in a fraction of a second esme crosses her blades dampening the attack, absorbing the remaining energy. She redirects it into a kick to this breastplate as he staggers back his armor comes crashing to the ground. Seeing his armor fall to the ground esme sees her opportunity for revenge has arrived with a last bit of her strength. esme rushes at phoebus stabbing one of her blades through his rib cage crying out in pain. phoebus falls to his knees, dropping his sword he clinches he is wound, esme then kicks it away and walks behind him putting one of her daggers away. She uses her free hand to yank phoebus head back, forcing him to look at her.

Esme-*smiling oh by the way Claude sends his regards. And with one motion is me places that dagger at Phoebus neck slicing from ear to ear. Still holding his head, she throws his head to the ground. She reaches into her shirt, pulls out Claudes rosary, kisses it and walks away. 


End file.
